


A Cat Makes Three

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [13]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Fake Picnic, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by foxknightyouko009 on Fanfiction.Net. This is a sequel to A Wolf's First Experience. A month has past since the events of A Wolf's First Experience, Tangle and Whisper take Tails out for a 'picnic', he later finds out that it's an excuse to take the two of them once again. But little do they know there's an unexpected someone watching them who finds herself wanting to join.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails Prower/Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf/Blaze the Cat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tangle the Lemur, Miles "Tails" Prower/Whisper the Wolf
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656





	A Cat Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to foxknightyouko009.

Tails laid down on the couch with his arms and tails neatly folded in his lap. He was extremely bored today, he had no inventions he was thinking of creating and everyone else seemed to busy to hang out. However there was one thing on his mind, that mind blowing day he had with Tangle and Whisper. On that single day, he had travelled to Tangles home in Spiral Mountain to deliver something to her, but soon found himself on her couch having a good time having sex with her and Whisper. The point of all of it was to teach the silent wolf about sex, which not only was a successful lesson, but also unleashed a louder, more wild incarnation of her. And this later ended up being a full day of fucking the two beautiful girls in Tangles's bedroom.

He was so glad that Whispers Wisp's had not been around, he had a feeling they'd either be horrified or just lead to Whisper having to explain a lot to them. Though he did hear from Whisper that she had to explain to them why she was not around all day, a story that did not add up to what they actually did of course.

"I wonder what those two are up to anyway?" Tails said to himself.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, picking it up, he found the convenience that the person who was calling him was Tangle. Chuckling at the coincidence, Tails answered the lemur's call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Good afternoon Tails" said Tangle in her usual chipper tone.

"How are you Tangle?" said Tails "I was just thinking about you and Whisper."

"Oh... you were huh?" she said in a certain tone that the fox knew what she was getting at.

"Yes Tangle" he sighed "I was indeed thinking about that day we had in your house."

"I thought so" giggled Tangle "You naughty boy."

"You were the one who talked me into it" said Tails.

"That's not how I remember it" said Tangle "I think you agreed to it right away."

"Just because I wanted to help Whisper" said Tails.

"And get into a girls panties" giggled the lemur.

"Tangle" growled the fox.

"Okay, Okay" giggled Tangle "I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I did want to ask you something."

"Yes?" said Tails, curious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Whisper for a picnic in the woods" said Tangle "I found a nice place to enjoy it."

"I would love to" said Tails "I mean I don't really have a lot to do today. So when would you like me to meet up with you."

"Well me and Whisper were heading off right now if you wanted to meet up outside of the forest" said Tangle.

"Sure thing" said Tails "I'll meet you there."

Setting the phone back down, Tails hopped up from the couch and quickly stretched until he heard a few satisfying cracks. He then went up to grab his shoes, as he was only wearing his gloves and socks. Once he had put his shoes on, he left the house after locking up and set off in the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile in another house there was a small argument between a grey furred hedgehog and a purple furred cat. Blaze and Silver have been in a relationship for quite a while now and have been happy for quite some time. But there was one thing that the two of them were currently arguing about, Silver refused to put out for Blaze.

"Blaze" said Silver firmly "I think you need to admit you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem" said Blaze "It's nearly spring for crying out loud, I'm in HEAT Silver."

"That doesn't mean I need to take you to bed and satisfy your urges" said Silver.

"How else would you get it to go away?" said the cat, annoyed.

"Listen" said Silver "I know we are in a relationship, but having sex for the fun of it isn't what it's about."

"That's not why I... You know what fine" said Blaze "I'm going for a walk, maybe that will help."

"Yeah maybe" said Silver, he leaned in and gave Blaze a peck on the cheek to show that he still loved her all the same. Blaze returned it, but only halfheartedly, she then set off for a walk.

She couldn't believe Silver had just said that. Sure she did enjoy sex, but she didn't go out looking for it. She simply enjoyed it and there was nothing wrong with that. Silver should understand that he needs to help her control her heat by having sex with her. But that wasn't the only reason as to why she was so sexually itchy. Every time she hinted that she wanted to have some fun with the silver-headed hedgehog he seemed to ignore her. Every signal she sent to him only caused him to turn around and pretend that she didn't do it. She didn't know if it was out of fear or annoyance, but she didn't care because either way, Silver refused to put out.

She sighed to herself mentally, she was starting to think that wandering outside while in heat was actually a bad idea. It made her victim for any person to persuade her to have some fun with them and have her cheat on Silver. But luckily for her, the person she would end up cheating on Silver with would actually be willing to do it to help her more so than use her. Her thoughts carried her away into the forest as she continued her walk.

Tails had arrived at the forest, and he searched for the familiar grey lemur and beige wolf. It wasn't too long before he caught sight of two girls who fit that description perfectly. As he got closer, he found that it was indeed Tangle and Whisper. Whisper was carrying a rug cradled in both of her arms, and Tangle had a basket in her own hand.

"How you two doing?" he asked them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek, making them both laugh cutely.

"Very well thank you" said Tangle, Whisper nodded in agreement.

"Would you like me to carry that for you Whisper?" asked Tails.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen Tails" chuckled Tangle, as the fox took the rug from Whispers arms "Follow me, I know a good spot."

Tails and Whisper followed the lemur into the forest. As they walked they marvelled at the amazing sights they saw as Tangle lead them to that spot she said she found. There were interesting looking plants and flowers, a couple of small rivers that no doubt lead to a pond or lake and several tall trees.

"You know, I've never really appreciated how beautiful it is here" said Tails.

"It's a wonderful place" agreed Tangle "OH... we're here!"

Tails looked to where she was pointing and found a beautiful flower bed with a patch of beautiful green grass in the middle, right next to a particularly tall tree. The three of them walked up to it and Tails set down the picnic blanket, and the three of them sat down on it.

"So what did you bring?" asked Tails.

"Literally nothing" giggled Tangle, setting the basket down.

"Wait what?" said Tails confused.

"Look Tails" said Tangle "Neither of us can get that mind blowing day out of our minds. We really want you again."

"Well you could have asked" said Tails "Why go through all the trouble of making this look like a picnic?"

"We wanted to take you out here" said Tangle "In more ways than one."

"Yes" mumbled Whisper "We really did Tails, we wanted to feel you again." Whisper was speaking quietly again and Tails did not fail to realise it.

"And just why have you gone all quiet again? asked Tails, grinning at her.

"It's just been too long" she whispered "And you know, I've realised that old habits are hard to break."

"Let's see if I can change that" said Tails his smile turning seductive. 

"So you'll do it?" asked Tangle "Out here?"

"Well if you two really insist on screwing me again out here, I'll be okay with it" shrugged Tails "But if we get caught, well..."

"Yes, we will take responsibility" said Tangle.

"Well let's not beat around the bush this time" said Tails, taking off his gloves.

"Oooh, want to get started right away?" said Tangle "You heard the fox Whisper."

"Okay" said Whisper quietly.

As Tails flipped off his shoes and socks, he watched as Tangle and Whisper stood up and removed their clothing. Tails smiled as he watched the show in front of him. They first removed their shirts, showing off their breasts confined within their bras. Then they removed their pants and Tails found that both of them had dark patches right in the middle of their panties. The two of them eyed the fox seductive, lidded eyes and huge grins on their faces. They finished the striptease by unclasping their bras and pulling down their panties and kicking them deftly away.

Tails marvelled at their luscious bodies, finally getting to see their well developed assets again, and they were just as good as he remembered. Their curvy hips accompanied with their nicely sized breasts, Tangles C-Cup breasts and Whispers surprisingly more developed D-Cup tits. They dropped back to their knees and crawled back over to Tails, huge grins on their faces. Eyeing his crotch they found his familiar erection peaking out of all of his fur, slowly becoming harder and harder.

To speed up the process, Tangle and Whisper each wrapped a hand around his shaft and began to slowly pump it. Tails threw his head back and softly moaned at the two girls treating his cock. His reaction caused the wolf and the lemur to giggle softly as the blood pumped his cock to it's maximum length and girth.

"Damn" said Tangle "This looks way bigger than I remember."

"I know" mumbled Whisper, giving his cock a small squeeze, earning another pleasured moan from the fox.

"Naughty girls" grunted Tails, with a huge smile on his face "But I guess it can't be helped."

Whisper gasped softly as Tails too hold of her hips and made flip onto her back. He then leaned in and kissed the wolf deeply, he then began to slowly kiss down her body. He made a pit stop at her breasts and nuzzled them gently, he then took one into his mouth and began to trail his tongue all over the fleshy pillow, occasionally flicking the hard nub that was her nipple with his tongue. He brought both of his hands up to her breasts and began to squeeze them and massage them. Whisper let out a series of gentle moans as the fox massaged and pleasured her breasts.

Tails finally took the wolfs hard nipple in between his teeth and began to gently tug it out of her chest, slowly getting rougher with each tug. Whisper suddenly remembering that she actually liked it rough made her chest rise into his mouth. Tails finally released her right breast and switched to her left, giving it the same treatment as her right. After giving both breasts another hard squeeze and earning another soft moan out of Whisper, Tails trailed kisses down the rest of her body until he came into contact with her dripping pussy.

"Now then" said Tails "Lets see if I can break that little whispering tone you have for good this time."

Whisper gasped Tails dove his tongue in with no warning. She moaned and clutched at his head forcing his tongue deeper inside, as if he didn't already get it deep within her with his long canine tongue. Tangle, not wanting to be left out, crawled over to Whisper and began to kiss her deeply. Whisper kissed back, but was submissive to Tangle as it was too tricky for her to concentrate on the kiss while Tails's tongue wriggled and squirmed inside of her.

Tails grinned at the two of them. He kept his hands on Whispers legs and kept them spread so that he can access her inner caverns easier. The wolf's moans were muffled as she kept her lips locked with Tangles. This was already getting heated up, he had no idea had this could get any better.

And at that moment Blaze was wandering through the forest. Unknown to her she was slowly getting closer and closer to where Tails, Whisper and Tangle were slowly getting it on. Her thoughts still on her current predicament and how Silver refused the help her with her heat. She was considering fingering herself out here in the woods. She knew it wasn't right to perform lewd acts out in public, but as far as she knew, there was no one in the forest, at least not where she was. She sighed to herself as she sat down and leaned against a tree 'I never thought I would have to resort to this' she thought as she edged a hand towards her pants.

But she suddenly stopped as she heard a loud pleasurable scream come from not to far away. Blaze immediately sat up in shock as the voice she heard sounded very familiar, and they sounded like they were having the time of their life.

"What the heck? Is that Whisper?" she said to herself as she stood up.

She knew Whisper better than others expected her to. A lot of her friends had said that she and Whisper were strangely alike. Both used to be shy and not talkative compared to their other friends, but Blaze considered Whisper shyer than herself as she herself usually spoke at a normal volume. But Whisper was never loud, what the heck was she doing?

Curious she began to slowly creep to where she heard the scream first come from. As she drew closer she heard Whisper again, and she was moaning in pleasure from what she heard, and it drove her crazy. Knowing that Whisper was having the time of her life, no doubt with a man, and Silver refused to satisfy her urges when she really needed him to made the cat a bit jealous of the wolf.

"Ooh, looks like you got her to stop whispering again Tails" came another familiar voice that Blaze recognised immediately.

'Tangle?' she said in her mind 'Did she say Tails? Are Tangle and Whisper actually having sex with Tails. And did Tangle say again? Did they do this before?' Wanting answers to her questions, Blaze drew closer, but not too close so that she would disturb them. She stayed behind a tree as the moans she was hearing suddenly sounded very, very close. She took a peak behind the tree and to her surprise, her ears had not deceived her.

There was Tails, Whisper and Tangle, but not in a position she ever thought to see them in. Tangle and Whisper were fully naked and Whisper was currently locking lips with Tangle in a hot kiss, and Whisper was squirming underneath Tangle as Tails held her legs open as he ate her out. If Blaze wasn't hot, bothered and horny before she was one hundred percent horny now. A tiny part of her was slightly horrified that three of her friends were fucking out in public like this, but for the most part, she was filled with jealousy as Whisper and Tangle looked to be having way more fun than she was. Here they were naked in front of Tails, which was very likely leading to something more intense, and she now found herself wishing that she was also part of this. Being laid on her back while Tails spread her legs open and licked deep inside of her and even sucking on her clit, while having both Tangle and Whisper kiss her hotly while he did so.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard Whisper give another unusually loud scream. Taking another peek behind the tree she could see that the wolf had just cum all over Tails's face, and she was panting heavily, her chest was heavily rising up and down while Tails licked up all of her juices. There was no doubt about it, Blaze felt wet between her legs.

"Now Tails, you aren't going to eat her out and leave me out of it, are you?" asked Tangle.

"Of course not" said Tails pulling away from Whisper and licking up the wolf's juices "That would be disrespectful."

Tangle grinned and laid down on her back, she and Whisper essentially switched places as Whisper crawled closer to her face and began to kiss the lemur. Their tongues lashed at each other as Tangle felt Tails use his hands to spread her legs. She shuddered and moaned into Whispers mouth as he felt Tails's wet digit enter her twitching pussy.

Blaze continued watching, slowly growing more horny as she watched the three of them continue their lewd activities. She watched as Tails and Whisper pleasured Tangle in the same way that Tails and Tangle had done to Whisper.

"Damn Tails" said Whisper, pulling away from the kiss to speak "You must've really wanted to have some fun with us again."

'How did Tails get Whisper to talk regularly?' thought Blaze as Tails took a break from eating out Tangle to speak.

"Hey it's been a month" shrugged Tails, and he was suddenly shoved back into Tangles delicious pussy.

"Less talk, more work" she moaned, clearly wanting to be brought to her orgasm just like Whisper.

The fox and the wolf gave a small laugh and Tails dove his tongue deep into the lemur's nether regions again, and Whisper once again captured Tangle's lips in a hot, active kiss. Blaze watched in awe at the sight in front of her. She watched Tails more than anyone and observed his actions. He treated a girl so differently to how Silver treated her. Usually Silver only licked the lips of her cunt and it took a long time to make her cum, but here was Tails and he was driving his tongue deep into Tangle's pussy and not being afraid to tongue-fuck her hard and fast. It was obvious from Tangles face and the sounds she made that Tails was not making it easy for her to hold back.

Blaze actually found herself wanting to just stop hiding and join them. But she knew she couldn't for two reasons. One: Tails, Whisper and Tangle would know that she was spying on them. And two: despite what she was currently thinking, she knew she couldn't cheat on Silver. But she was seriously tempted to ignore that moral code and go join in, but that other reason is what really stopped her. She was shaken from her thoughts yet again upon hearing Tangle's shriek of pleasure.

"FUUUUCK" she cried as she came all over Tails's face. Whisper giggled as she watched Tangle's eyes roll back in pleasure and her juices begin to squirt out of her pussy and Tails begin to lick up her lady cum as it splattered all over his face.

"Oh shit" the lemur moaned "That's just what I needed."

"A tongue in your pussy?" giggled Whisper "Come on Tangle we both know you want much more than that."

"No fooling either of you" chuckled Tangle.

"Come here you two" said Tails, getting up from his stomach and sitting up. This is where Blaze got a good look at his cock. Her mouth dropped wide open as she saw just how fucking big it was. Big was not a good enough word, it was huge. 'T...That has to be twice the size of Silver's' she thought, she was astounded on how her silver headed boyfriend paled in comparison to a fox who was younger than him, Tails was at least twice as big and about half an inch thicker than Silver.

"Mmm, want us to take care of that for you?" asked Whisper, as she and Tangle drew near.

"Soon" said Tails, wrapping one arm each around their backs.

Tangle and Whisper smiled and drew in for a three-way kiss. Even though both of their tongues were in his mouth, wrestling his own, Tails actually fought both enough to make it a fairly even struggle, his hands also trailed towards their plump ass's and he gave them both a quick squeeze before he gave them a gentle smack, making the two girls moan out into the kiss. As the three of them continued their three-way kiss, Blaze had hidden herself completely behind the tree, the image of Tails's huge cock now in her mind. She could only imagine being fucked by that monster of a dick. It was a fantasy that she couldn't help but finger herself to.

Without realising what she was doing she had propped herself up on one hand by pressing it against the tree and slid her other hand down her pants, through her panties and toward her soaking wet cunt. She began to rub her pussy gently, but gradually picked up the pace by thrusting her fingers inside, imagining that she was being fucked hard by Tails.

"Oh yes, right there Tails" she said, without thinking.

Everything suddenly froze. Blaze's eyes widened as she realised what she had just done, and she could tell she was heard because the sound of Tails, Tangle and Whisper kissing had suddenly stopped.

"There's someone else here" cried Whisper, suddenly covering her breasts with her arms and crossing her legs tightly to hide her pussy, Tails likewise used his hands and tails to cover his raging boner. Tangle on the other hand stood up quickly, not caring about her dignity, wanting to see who was spying on them. Blaze's eyes widened as Tangle suddenly looked behind the tree and caught her red-handed with her hand in her pants.

"Blaze!?" she almost shouted.

"Blaze?" said Whisper and Tails confused and suddenly shocked as Tangle pulled a blushing Blaze from behind the tree.

"Er... hello?" she said embarrassingly.

"What the hell Blaze?" said Tangle crossing her arms and looking disapprovingly at the cat "Why the heck are you watching the three of us have sex."

"W...Well... Why are you doing it out here in public" Blaze accused, trying to draw attention away from what she was doing.

"Even so" said Tangle "A responsible person would not get caught watching and getting off to it."

Blaze knew she was defeated, the three of them were looking up at her disapprovingly. How embarrassing, she was royalty and here she was watching her friends engage in sexual activities, and getting caught watching for crying out loud.

"Okay, I admit it" she sighed "I'm sorry I was watching you. You just have no idea what I've been through lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well you all know what happens during spring" said Blaze sheepishly "All of us, particularly females like me, Tangle and Whisper go into heat. And well, all of you know I'm with Silver right?"

The three of them nodded. It wasn't exactly a secret that Silver and Blaze we're dating, and they could completely understand Blaze being in heat would be a reason for her to watch instead of chew them out for fucking outside, but if she was in heat, why was she out and about?

"I can understand that" said Whisper "But why are you just walking through the forest, shouldn't Silver be taking care of you?"

"He should to keep me from fucking with other men" said Blaze "But... well, he's been ignoring me as of late and I can't help myself lately, I just feel so horny all the time. I need someone to help me scratch my itch."

"Y...Your not saying..." begun Tails.

"Oh no... I didn't mean it like that" said Blaze quickly "I meant that I just need some help. I'm not asking you to feel my void Tails."

"But why shouldn't you?" asked Tangle.

The second Tangle had finished her sentence, Tails, Whisper and Blaze looked at her in surprise. Was Tangle insisting that Blaze should join them in their adventurous activities? Tails was okay with fucking both Tangle and Whisper and any girl for that matter as long as they wanted it, but having sex with a girl who was already in a relationship with someone else was something he was more likely to deny.

"W...What did you say?" asked Blaze.

"I mean why not?" shrugged Tangle "Unless Whisper and Tails have a problem, I don't mind if you joined in."

"But... I dunno Tangle" said Tails "I'd be more accepting of this if she wasn't girlfriend to Silver."

"He doesn't need to know" said Tangle "I think Blaze can very well cover up her tracks."

"I'm not going to lie" said Whisper "Ever since the day we had sex in Tangle's house, I wondered how it would be with a third girl in on it."

"I don't know about this either" said Blaze "I mean, yes, I'm horny as hell but I still care about Silver's feelings."

"Oh lighten up Blaze" said Tangle placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards her "Like I said, who says Silver needs to know?"

Before Blaze could say anything, Tangle had locked lips with the purple cat. Tails's eye's widened as the lemur kissed the kitty. Blaze was shocked at a naked Tangle pressing herself to her and kissing her deeply. The truth was, Tangle had always admired Blaze and really liked her. And to see her be pent up and frustrated made her feel bad when she and Whisper had Tails, she wanted Blaze to be apart of this despite the cat being with the silver hedgehog. While Blaze was shocked at first as Tangle kissed her, but she slowly got into it and wrapped her arms around the lemur's body, kissing back deeply, her tongue dancing with Tangle's. Tails had extremely mixed feelings on this. He didn't know whether to break them up and talk some sense into Blaze or encourage this behaviour. Before he could make up his mind, he felt two squishy round objects press against his back, immediately recognising them as Whisper's breasts. He also felt her hands trail up to massage his shoulders.

"Look at the two of them" said Whisper "I bet it's got you even hornier than ever. Why not let Blaze join the fun Tails?"

With the words leaving her mouth Tails had made up his mind. No matter how wrong it was because of Blaze's relationship with Silver, he didn't care. Watching Blaze and Tangle kiss passionately and feeling Whisper talk hotly into his ear while rubbing her breasts on his back and massage his shoulders helped him decide what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck all three of them, and nothing was going to stop that. Tangle and Blaze broke the kiss and turned their heads back to Tails and Whisper, whom they could see were really getting into it.

"So what do you say Tails?" said Tangle.

"Do you want to fuck three horny girls instead of just two?" said Blaze.

"Yeah" said Whisper "Fuck us all silly Tails, we know you want to."

"I do want to" growled Tails, he turned to Blaze "How about you get undressed."

Blaze smiled, and began a little striptease of her own. First she unbuttoned her jacket and peeled it off her form, she then took hold of the brim of her white pants and pulled them down. Kicking them to the side, she went for her bra, which concealed her nicely sized breasts, then she suddenly stopped and went for her hairband instead, she thrust out her chest as she took her hair out, letting it fall over her face. With a flick of her head, she flipped her hair back and went to unclasp her bra for real this time. With a snapping sound her bra fell off her form, exposing her breasts, which bounced upon release. And then she turned around and bent over, smirking at Tails as she stuck her ass out and then peeled off her panties, exposing her well rounded rear.

Tails looked over her body. He could definitely say that Silver was lucky to have her as a girlfriend, and clearly didn't realise it. Blaze's golden eyes were lidded, her lips were curled into a wanting smile and she looked flat out gorgeous with her hair down. Her breasts rose up and down each breath and he found them to be a bit bigger than Whisper's who's breasts were the largest between her and Tangle. Then of course, there was her slim body which empathised her curvy hips.

"So what do you think?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'd say get your fine ass over here so I can ear you out as well" said Tails, motioning her to come forward.

Tangle and Whisper giggled as Blaze dropped to all fours and crawled over to them, her slender tail was swaying from side to side slowly as she made her way to the fox. She was about to lay on her back, when Tails beat her to it and laid down for her. Getting the idea, Blaze quickly crawled over to him and straddled his face, positioning her soaking pussy right in front of his face.

"Damn" said Tails, using his fingers to spread her lower lips to see just how wet she was "You must've been really horny watching us."

"Shut up and eat me out" she sighed.

Tails gave a slight chuckle and obeyed the girl. She shuddered and gasped as the fox's long canine tongue slid inside of her. She was actually super sensitive to Tails's tongue twisting and twirling itself inside of her, mainly because Silver usually never ate her out. To have Tails's tongue dip deep inside of her and lick everywhere made her weak at the knees already. If he was this good, who knows how good he will be when his cock entered her pussy.

Tails licked up Blaze's juices as they leaked out of her twitching insides. He could tell she liked it because of how much she was squirming above her and grinding her hips, as if her moans weren't enough of an indication.

Blaze suddenly felt two hands underneath her chin, she had been so caught up in Tails licking her vaginal walls that she had momentarily forgotten that she and Tails were not alone. She realised that both Tangle and Whisper had a put one hand each under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly unlike Tails, Blaze was not quite as good at handling two tongues in her mouth dancing with her own, but she still tried her best, and she still earned plenty of moans out of Whisper and Tangle.

The wolf and the lemur soon broke the kiss with the cat as she unconsciously began to buck her hips into Tails's face, forcing his tongue deeper into her dripping cunt. The other two girls grinned as the cat pleasurably moaned at the fox's actions.

"Are you glad you joined us?" asked Tangle rhetorically.

"H...He's so good" moaned Blaze "You and Whisper are... AH!"

She suddenly screamed as Tails changed his actions and pulled his tongue out of her nether regions and wrapped his lips around the cat's erect clit. She moaned louder and thrust her hips into his face more forcefully. Tails grinned and wrapped his hands around Blaze's waist to keep her steady as she unconsciously bucked her hips into his face. Whisper and Tangle grinned as Blaze threw her head back and moaned in orgasmic ecstasy, releasing her juices all over the fox's face.

Tails immediately released his tongue from behind his lips again and began to lick up Blaze's juices as they sprayed all over his face. Blaze moaned as she felt him lick up her juices while still pleasuring her sensitive inner walls as Tangle and Whisper leaned in again and began to kiss her neck as she came all over the fox below her.

"H...Holy shit" she panted as her orgasm subsided "H...He's so fucking good at eating pussy."

"He sure is" giggled Tangle, as Blaze lifted herself off of Tails.

Tails licked the rest of Blaze's juices off of his face, and when he looked back up, he was struck by the three girls above him. Of course he admired their beauty, but they were also downright sexy. He found himself staring particularly at their swaying breasts, and they did not fail to realise that.

"See something you like Tails?" asked Whisper, as she and the other two girls cupped their tits and moved their busty chests closer to Tails's face.

"You men are all the same" giggled Blaze "But I can't say I'm not flattered."

"Do you want these Tails?" asked Tangle "To suck on them? Maybe bury your face in them?"

"Why not both?" suggested the fox, grinning widely.

The three girls mirrored his grin and forced him into a sitting position. Then they surrounded him in a circle position. Cupping their tits they forced them into his face. Tails gasped in surprise as he was suddenly forced into the girls breasts. He could feel Whisper's directly in his face, and Blaze and Tangle's tits pressed against the sides of his head.

"Look at you" giggled Tangle.

"Trapped in our breasts, with nothing you can do to resist" giggled Whisper.

"Well, you said you wanted it" said Blaze "Are you going to suck on our tits now, like you said you would."

Since Whisper's breasts we're the ones closest to his mouth, he started by taking hers into his warm oral cavity first. The wolf moaned and pressed her chest to his face even more as he ran his tongue all over her fleshy mounds and flicked his tongue all over her erect nipples, switching breasts very often. To try and make Tangle and Blaze feel a little more included, he took his hands and firmly grasped one tit from each of their chest, making the two of them moan too.

"Oh Tails" all three of them moaned simultaneously as the fox continued to pleasure them.

Finally Tails switched to Tangle, and the lemur eagerly pressed herself against him more the second his mouth made contact with her breasts. Tails also moved his hand over to Whisper's breasts and began to squeeze and knead them like he did to Tangle earlier, mimicking the same movements with Blaze as he enjoyed Tangle's tits. He bit down on her nipple causing the lemur to jolt in pleasure as he enjoyed the softness of Whisper and Blaze's breasts in his hands, squeezing them and palming them, earning plenty of sexy moans from both of them and feeling the enjoyment of the large pillows changing shape in his hands.

Blaze gave a sudden lurching gasp as she felt Tails switch over to her. She moaned out delight as Tails's warm mouth closed around her left breast. She pressed herself closer to him, wanting to force more of her breast into his mouth. She felt him switch the her right breast and gave it a few loving licks, flicking her erect nipple. She felt him switch back to her left, but she gave a sharper gasp as she felt Tails carefully nip her erect nipple and pull on it. She wrapped her arms around his body like the other two girls and let him enjoy her breasts, as she felt Tails do the same to her other nipple.

For the longest time it was just Blaze, Whisper and Tangle keeping their breasts pressed to Tails's face and enjoying how he licked and sucked on their breasts, frequently switching between girls to try and give an equal treatment to each and every one of them. He let their sweet moans egg him on and slowly get rougher whenever he bit and tugged on their nipples. But they eventually released him from their squishy heaven and backed away. Tails then gave them each a kiss on the lips.

"So, do you want me to give this to one of you now?" asked Tails, giving his erection a little rub.

Without even waiting for another girl to answer, Tangle pushed Tails back onto his back and straddled him. Tails chuckled at Tangle's eagerness. She clearly wanted to take him again and re-live that amazing time back in her house.

"Hey" said Whisper "How come you get to go first?"

"Yeah" said Blaze "Doesn't seem fair."

"Sorry you two" shrugged Tails "But when it comes to something like this, you gotta make like Sonic and take your opportunity fast."

"What a load of bullshit" pouted Blaze.

"Please be patient" grunted Tails, as he took hold of Tangle's hips and slowly guided her to his cock "If anything, you two should be lucky I'm taking you later. It's the later rounds that are usually the best ones."

As he dropped Tangle onto his cock earning a loud moan out of the lemur as she was stretched out by the fat dick entering her, Whisper found Tails's words acceptable. He was right, she remembered that day in Spiral Mountain when she, Tails and Tangle fucked for several hours. The more rounds they went, the better the sex was, now she was more excited. Seeing the excitement on Whisper's face, Blaze had concluded that what Tails was saying was the truth, and if it was, then she was willing to go last to get arguably the best sex of her life.

Still, that didn't stop her or Whisper from finding a way to join in. The two of them crawled over and took one of Tangle's bouncing breasts each, and started by slowly groping them, and then moving on to slowly taking them into their mouth's and mimicking Tails's movements from before, sucking on Tangle's breasts, running their tongues over the squishy flesh that made it up and wedging her erect nipples between their teeth and tugging on them as Tangle bounced on Tails.

While Tangle enjoyed the treatment that Blaze and Whisper were giving her, it could not compare to that amazing meat stick that was Tails's cock slamming in and out of her. Tangle and Tails moaned out hotly as they perfectly timed their thrusting with each other for maximum penetration. Tails hands trailed to the lemur's plump ass and squeezed it roughly, drawing more happy moans out of Tangle.

"Oh fuck" cried Tangle "Keep going. Please, fuck me more Tails. And you two. Don't stop, your amazing at pleasuring my breasts."

The other three horny animals happily obliged to the lemur's wishes. Taking a firm hold of her hips, Tails began to rail Tangle as hard as he possibly could, making her throw her head back in loud and obvious enjoyment. Blaze and Whisper continued to suck on Tangle's breasts, it was a little bothersome to do because of how she was bouncing, but the fact that they were still causing the lemur to moan themselves along with Tails gave them the satisfaction that they were doing a good job at pleasing her. Of course, the main focus of all of Tangle's exhilarating pleasure was due to Tails's huge cock jack-hammering her hard and fast.

"FUCK YEAH" screamed Tangle "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING."

In case you weren't listening, she did indeed cum, and she came hard. Her juices gushed all over Tails's cock, and her tight pussy became even tighter if that was even possible. The sudden tightness awakened a horny growl within Tails as he squeezed the lemur's hips as tight as he could and slammed his cock deep into her pussy, he then released a strangled scream as his cum shot out of the tip of his cock and it forced itself deep into Tangle's cunt, filling her nicely and causing her eyes to roll back and for her to slightly wobble from dizzying ecstasy.

Whisper and Blaze backed off slightly to let Tangle enjoy the pleasures of her orgasm with Tails. Whisper of course had watched Tails and Whisper have sex in front of her before, but watching them do it again after so long brought back memories that made her feel even more wet and tingly around her crotch. Blaze on the other hand watched in awe as Tangle descended into deep obvious ecstatic enjoyment from her own orgasm, and Tails cumming in her. Either Tangle was very easy to please, or, the more likely case, Tails really was this good. While she did enjoy her sex with Silver, she had to admit, she could not recall reacting like that every time.

After both Tails and Tangle's orgasm's had settled down, Tangle laid on top of the fox, wrapped in his arms, but slowly rolled off of him so that the other two could take a turn with him. Whisper crawled up to him next and nestled herself just above Tails's rock hard cock, still dripping from his previous romp with Tangle. Without skipping a beat, Tails took hold of Whisper's curvy hips and brought her down on his cock. Whisper moaned out as a satisfying squishing sound was made as she was dropped onto Tails's rock hard shaft.

Whisper didn't waste time as she began to lift herself until practically all of Tails's cock was out of her pussy and then she dropped herself right back down making it slam all the way to the end of her tunnel. Tails kept his hands on her hips, but slowly edged them to her bouncing ass and gave it a few hard slaps, Whisper screamed out loud and begged him to keep doing it. Blaze watched Whisper beg Tails to slap her ass, slightly afraid of the wolf's attitude. Turning to Tangle the lemur just shrugged.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a bit of a masochist" she said.

"So are you from what I saw earlier" said Blaze crawling over to the lemur and looking over at the effects Tails had on her.

She had to admit, it looked like the fox had carved a hole in Tangle. Her pussy was stretched extremely wide and there was so much cum spilling from it, and just from looking it over too, she could tell it was hot and thick. She looked up when she caught Tangle motioning her to come to her.

"I know Tails already prepared you" said Tangle "But trust me, he's like a wild animal when he gets down and dirty."

Tangle and Blaze looked over at Tails again, and Blaze could see where Tangle was coming from. Whisper was no longer sitting up straight, but was now laying on Tails's body, her body wrapped snugly in his arms as he ruthlessly fucked her pussy. Her ass was covered in plenty of bright red hand marks, her claws were digging into the fox's shoulders, her eyes we're rolling into the back of her head, and she was even drooling a little. As for Tails, his eyes were clenched shut and his hips showed off just how powerful his thrusting was, his own claws dug into the wolf's back and he was growling like a primal instinctive beast.

"Well I do want to be prepared for such a hard fucking like that" said Blaze, straddling Tangle's face.

The lemur grinned and took hold of the hips of the girl she admired more than anyone, and stuck her tongue down deep into the cat's moist pussy. Blaze moaned at the squishy wet digit that forced it's way into her cunt. She had to admit, Tangle could not reach as far into Blaze as Tails could, but she could still reach pretty deep all the same. Blaze's tail lashed from side to side as she ground her hips into Tangle's face, making the lemur grin and helping her force her tongue deeper into her dripping cunt.

While Tangle further prepared Blaze for a sex she would likely never forget, Tails continued to rail Whisper rough and fast. He felt her tight vaginal walls massage his cock, squeezing him tighter and tighter with each passing second. Whisper's tail was wagging like crazy and he felt the thick log stretch and re-shape her insides, just like it did a month ago. She was so happy to re-create that memory with Tails and Tangle, and it was now even better somehow with Blaze in the equation.

Whisper and Blaze's moans echoed through the forest, though if someone's moans were going to be heard first it would be Whisper's. She could not imagine anyone else making her feel this way. After all, she was the one who admitted to Tangle that she did have a crush on this stud of a fox, and she did not regret spilling out her secret to either of them. Blaze on the other hand, while she was not moaning quite as loud as Whisper, at least not yet since she had yet to feel Tails's huge cock inside of her. Not only was Tangle eating her out super well, but just listening to Whisper's moans drove her on to keep grinding Tangle's face as well as make her further look forward to her own turn with Tails. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Silver, but it was Silver's mistake for rejecting a cat in heat.

"Oh shit Tangle" cried Blaze "Your so good at this, I'm going to cum."

"Oh YES TAILS" screamed Whisper "Your amazing at this. Your too amazing. Cum in me, cum with me."

Tails growled in response and Tangle doubled her efforts, in no time at all, Tails, Blaze and Whisper all released a loud moan as they came. Blaze came first, screaming as she released her lady cum all over Tangle's face, who didn't cease her licking of her sensitive walls as she licked up her juices, made even more sensitive thanks to her orgasm. Next came Whisper, crying out loud and cumming just has hard as Blaze did, only her cum coated Tails's rock solid cock. And cumming last was Tails, and his orgasm caused an even louder cry of ecstasy from Whisper as more of his warm, gooey fox cum shot deep into her pussy.

Blaze and Whisper both collapsed, Whisper fell forward and Blaze rolled off of Tangle onto her side. Tails helped Tangle off of his rock solid cock when he had regained enough of his energy to lift her, observing his work. Whisper's pussy was spewing out their mixed cum and the look on Whisper's face had told him that she had enjoyed every second of their mind blowing pleasurable time.

"Alright Blaze" said Tails "It's your turn."

"I lubed her up nice and good for you, stud" said Tangle.

Blaze blushed as she crawled over to Tails, her tail swaying in excitement, as if her face didn't tell the fox that she was ready for him to take her and relieve her horny stress.

"Please Tails" she said, straddling his lap "Take me now. Fuck me hard, like you did with those two, I want to experience a better fuck than Silver could ever give to me."

Not even telling her to not knock her husband, Tails wrapped his arms tightly around Blaze's waist as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She cried out loudly as just the head was enough to make her pussy stretch out. He was way bigger than Silver, though that was pretty clear from earlier. But it still blew her mind on how much he was able to stretch her out. It felt a tiny bit painful, but she was in so much pleasure in having a bigger and better cock than her husband's enter her waiting pussy that she didn't care how painful it was.

Finally she had reached his base, she could not believe that Tails's monster of a cock had actually managed to fit inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Tails's upper body and prepared to lift herself up off of him so she could ride him, only for him to stop her.

"Since it's your first time taking me, I thought I'd make it a little more special for you" he said.

Wondering what he meant, Blaze gasped as he suddenly stood up with her in his arms. Her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around his body as he grinned seductively at her. She gasped in delight as Tails began to lift her up himself and pull out of her at the same time, and then use his arms to slam her back down while also thrusting his hips into her.

"OOOOHHHH FUCK YEAH" screamed Blaze, as Tails began to fuck her harder than she had ever taken it before.

Tangle and Whisper watched in awe as Tails stood up and plowed his cock deep into the cat's vaginal entrance. Since Tails was busy they decided to have some fun by themselves. Tangle climbed on top of Whisper and began licking at her pussy, tasting traces of Tails's cum as she licked there, and Tangle returned the favour.

Meanwhile the intense loving that Tails was giving Blaze was slowly getting rougher and rougher. Blaze felt her inner walls being stretched like they never have been before and each sharp thrust he did made her lurch upwards as her head dropped onto his shoulder. She purred and licked at his neck, begging in whispers to keep fucking her hard and fast. Tails happily obliged, he clenched his teeth and gripped the kitty tighter as he sped up his thrusts, really making her feel how big he was. He was enjoying how her tight walls squeezed him, trying to milk out his orgasm.

With a slight struggle to lift her head off of his shoulder, Blaze leaned in and kissed the fox deeply, he returned it with a dominate attack that made her submit immediately, and she melted into his arms as the big thick cock rammed itself in and out of her. She broke the kiss and stared deep into his eyes.

"Mmm, you so fucking good at this" she moaned "You have no idea how long it's been since the last time Silver fucked me. Nor how he pales in comparison to you."

"Guess I just have a better lasting effect on you" chuckled Tails, as he grunted while still fucking her hard.

"Your so relatable to a beast" Blaze moaned, almost poetically "Such a strong, studly beast, fucking me better than anyone has ever done."

"How would you like it if I did it harder?" growled Tails, pushing Blaze against the nearby tree, she gasped out as she felt her back press against the bark and gazed deeper into his eyes.

"I wouldn't stop you, mmm" she moaned "Keep going you amazing hunk of a fox. Make me forget about Silver. Fuck me so hard, that your the only one I would ever want, make me feel nothing but you."

Reaching a hand down to her stretching pussy, Tails gave her erect clit a quick flick and made the cat scream louder as she moaned out to him to fuck her more. She moved her arms up to his neck and pulled his face into her bouncing breasts as she felt his balls repeatingly smack against her. Taking the hint, he inhaled one of her erect nipples into his mouth and eagerly sucked on it, tugging it with his teeth and hearing the cat scream in horny bliss.

"OH FUCK YEAH" screamed Blaze "Yes keep sucking my tits, please."

"I never knew you could be such a kinky slut Blaze" growled Tails, pulling away from her breasts and smacking the cat's ass hard, making her squeal in pleasure.

"Well your lucky your one of the few who will actually get to see this side of me" said Blaze "Now, help me relieve all of that heat that Silver wouldn't help me relieve."

Tails gladly did just that and slammed into the cat with the force of a battering ram and sent the cat into deep mind numbing pleasure as he gave her ass another hard slap. Blaze held on tight feeling her orgasm approach fast, she was so close and through the thick shaft inside her beginning to throb she could tell that Tails was also extremely close. The canine and the feline had finally reached the end of their tether's and released their cum all over each other.

Blaze cried out as her juices squirted out of her pussy again, coating the length inside of her and squirting out of the sides. But even with how sweet her release felt, it didn't compare to the fox's own orgasmic liquids shooting deep inside of her. Blaze's claws dug deeper into Tails's body and she screamed even louder as several thick, gooey strands of the fox's cum fired themselves deep inside of her. Tails growled and kept thrusting into her sensitive pussy even as he was cumming to really get every last drop of his current orgasm into Blaze, while said cat gripped him tightly and felt the unbelievable pleasure wash over her. This was better than any previous experience with any man, including Silver. Tails was so strong and so rough that it was enough to make Blaze temporarily lose the ability to move her arms and legs.

Before she fell to the ground and seriously hurt herself, Tails quickly noticed how her grip had become weaker and quickly set her down on the ground, leaving her dazed and panting. He pulled out of her and watched as several large blobs of their mixed juices oozed out of her used pussy.

Tangle and Whisper we're still eating each other out, but both of them wanted another turn with Tails, hence why they had not made each other cum, in fear of tiring themselves out too much to be too tired to go another round with the dominant fox. Seeing that he was finished with Blaze, for now, and that he was still rock hard turned them on and made them want to take him so bad.

"Need our help big boy?" asked Tangle, climbing off of Whisper.

"Because it looks like you do" said the wolf, pointing at his erection.

Tails smirked down at them and left Blaze alone for a bit so that she could recover from that intense pleasure she had just experienced. He dropped down and crawled over to the two of them, he then grabbed Whisper and turned her onto her side, he then moved behind her and positioned his cock close to her entrance again. Whisper gasped in excitement and took hold of his cock, she squeezed it earn a growling moan out of Tails and then helped him guide him back into her pussy, moaning loudly upon it's re-entrance.

Tails growled in pleasure as Whisper's inner walls enveloped his throbbing erection once again. Even after stretching them out the previous round they were still nice and tight, he could still feel them squeezing his cock. Tails began to thrust into the wolf, going slow this time, but still hard enough so that she could really feel his thrusts. Whisper moaned out in delight at this. While Tails slowly but roughly fucked the wolf, slowly getting faster as they kept going, Tangle crawled over to Whisper's front and she too laid on her side. The lemur then wrapped her arms around Whisper's neck and engaged in a passionate kiss. As Tangle and Whisper's tongue's duelled, Tails slid his hands around the wolf's upper body and wrapped his hands around Whisper's nicely sized breasts and began to squeeze and squish them as he drove his cock in and out, slowly going faster to the point where he was almost going top speed, he wanted Whisper to scream out to him to go at maximum speed and he knew he could get her to do exactly that.

"Oh my goodness" Whisper cried when Tangle broke the kiss "Tails... OH... how did you get so good at this?"

"Guess it's just... grr... the animal in me" shrugged Tails as Tangle pulled the wolf back into the kiss.

Whisper gave several muffled screams and moans as she tried to kiss Tangle back properly, but it was hard to match her in passion when Tails was pummelling her pussy relentlessly. She swore that Tails's shaft had increased in size before he took her the second time, it was reaching the end of her tunnel without an issue and sending her into deep orgasmic fits of ecstasy as she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly.

Tails was genuinely surprised that Whisper was still so super tight even after stretching out her pussy after the first hardcore fucking he had done to her. But he didn't care, it was always good to feel the wolf's vaginal walls squeezing and massaging his cock, trying to bring him to his orgasm too. He squeezed the wolf's breasts hard, pinching her hard nubs and feeling the fleshy globes change shape in his hands.

Tangle may not have been in as much pleasure as the two in front of her, at least not just yet, but it still got her hot and bothered watching Tails passionately fuck Whisper like she was nothing more than his fucktoy. It made her feel extremely hot and made her kiss Whisper harder and faster, wrestling her tongue into submission, which was extremely easy thanks to the fact that Whisper was too entranced in the hardcore sex to put up a good enough fight against Tangle.

Because Tangle had locked their lips together it was impossible for Whisper to announce to Tails that her orgasm was approaching and it was approaching fast. But she didn't need to tell him since he could tell himself. Her inner walls were starting to close around his cock even more and his own orgasm was also approaching quickly, as his cock was beginning to swell and throb. The combination of both of these things is what caused them both to cum again.

Tangle opened her eyes and broke the kiss with Whisper as she and Tails came. She felt Whisper's hold on her get tighter, and the wolf screamed in blaring pleasure as her breasts were squeezed hard by the fox as he too growled out loudly releasing his cum into Whisper again. The wolf's vaginal liquids spurted all over Tails's cock and even managed to squirt out of the sides and all over her own thighs. Tails's cum rocketed deep into Whisper's moist regions, in several thick strands it coated every inch of her vaginal walls and filled her even more, joining the load from before.

Pulling away, Tails released his grip on Whisper and she did the same to Tangle. He pulled out his cock and a strand of his cum stretched out, connected from the tip of his cock to Whisper's pussy lips. Tangle grinned and reached over and used her finger to collect the strand of cum and then she brought it up to her mouth and sucked it off the tip of her finger, looking at Tails wantingly.

Leaving Whisper alone so that she could breath, Tails moved on to Tangle and flipped her onto her stomach. Tangle giggled and lifted herself onto all fours, waiting for Tails to penetrate her with his hard cock. But Tails did much more than that.

Grabbing her legs Tails lifted her up and brought her legs so that they were resting underneath his arms, almost in a wheelbarrow like position. Tangle gasped at this absurd position but was suddenly filled with pleasure as she felt that familiar thickness penetrate her pussy. Tails had slammed himself deep into Tangle and began fucking her hard, he thrust into her by not only using his hips, but her also used his arms to bring Tangle back towards him as he thrust into her, this assured that he could really reach those good spots inside of her when he forced his cock deep into her nether regions.

Despite the huge cock chipping away inside of her pussy, Tangle actually managed to keep herself balanced on her hands. This way she was able to keep herself up while Tails railed her roughly. It was a little tricky to not give in to the pleasure and have her arms lose their strength but she managed it and was able to enjoy this immensely.

"OH FUCK... SHIT" she screamed "Tails your so fucking amazing at this. H...How do you do it?"

"I dunno" grunted Tails "But having three hot ass girls like you egging me on always helps."

Tangle giggled and she also heard Whisper and Blaze give faint giggles as they were still trying to get their breath back. But Tangle tried to focus more on Tails's thick length pummelling her pussy as hard as it possibly could, if she concentrated on anything but that, she would lose her grip and fall. And honestly, she rather stay like this until Tails was finished with her.

Tails kept the lemur's legs tucked firmly underneath his arms and kept thrusting both of their hips, his own and Tangle's. Thrusting his own hips forward and moving Tangle's back forcing his length to penetrate her deepest regions. Tangle's eyes we're rolling into the back of her head, the thick log hammering at her and scraping her inner caverns was enough to bring her over the edge quickly, it didn't help that she was still so sensitive from her previous orgasm when she was riding Tails. Tails was also in a deep blissful state, feeling Tangle's tight inner walls squeeze him firmly was something that he was more than welcome to. He could feel their orgasms approaching, his own cum was ready to be shot out of the tip again and Tangle was becoming tighter and tighter.

Tails thrust once, twice and then a third time and then both animals came hard. Tangle's juices sprayed all over Tails's length and all over his thighs as well as her own thighs. Tails's hands went for her lower legs and he pulled her crotch against him, roaring out as he came deep into Tangle's pussy again, she cried out louder as she felt his cum join the portion that was already inside of her.

As Tails calmed down from his incredible release, his ears twitched as he heard another orgasmic moan from behind him. Turning his head, he grinned at the sight before him. There was Blaze, she was laying on her back, she had her legs behind her head, held there by her arms as she was furiously fingering her pussy. Her fingers and the ground below her were soaked and she was looking up at Tails with a wanting expression. Tails grinned wider, he pulled out of Tangle and watched his cum ooze from her pussy for a bit, and then he carried her over to Whisper, who was still recovering and he laid Tangle on top of her.

He then turned to Blaze and walked over to her, she giggled uncontrollably as he made his way over to her. He then dropped to his knees and placed his hands near her soaking cunt, which was begging to be fucked again. Blaze watched as Tails guided his length to her pussy, amazed that he was still hard as a rock. She kept her arms around her legs, keeping them behind her head, keeping herself exposed for Tails to take. She then gave a loud orgasmic moan as she jolted upon feeling Tails ram inside of her once again. To her surprise, it felt even better the second time.

Tails didn't even wait, grabbing hold of Blaze's plump thighs he pinned them back for her and began to fuck her again. It felt so good, so amazing, to be dommed by a studly fox like him, and his cock was way bigger and a million times better than Silver's that she was tempted to break it off with him and just be with Tails. But deep down she still actually loved the hedgehog, but honestly, Tails was just the better fuck.

Tails was not taking it easy on her, but he knew she didn't want him to. And the amazing sight of her bouncing breasts which swayed dangerously each time he thrust into her was egging him to keep taking her as hard as he liked. Seeing that his eyes were transfixed on her tits, Blaze grinned widely and brought her hands to her tits. She moaned even louder than before as the pleasure of having her tits squeezed was combined with Tails's amazing cock being forced so deep into her.

"Oh God... OH SHIT" screamed Blaze.

"So... tight" growled Tails as he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the intense pleasure of the kitty's tight, moist folds massaging and squeezing his length.

Blaze's head collapsed to the ground and she moved the hand that was on her right breast down towards where her pussy was getting pummelled and fucked raw by Tails's amazing cock and began to rub her erect clit while still squeezing her left breast. Tails grinned down at the writhing cat and began to slam her faster, sending her into deep orgasmic fits of pleasure.

She was already cumming, her juices could be seen squirting out of the sides of her pussy, and Tails had still yet to cum himself. It was like she would now never stop cumming as this orgasm in particular seemed to never end. Of course, her constant stream did manage to bring Tails to his peak fast too, and Blaze could tell from how much it was beginning to throb.

"Yes" she managed to say, it was difficult for her to talk because of not only the massive length that was porking her, but also her seemingly never-ending orgasm too "Don't stop... don't you dare fucking stop... cum in me... PLEASE!"

Who was he to deny her? Gripping her thighs tighter, Tails slammed himself as deep as he could go, which was already pretty deep within the cat, and came hard. The cat screamed and came even more ferociously, her juices went beyond her lower body and the fox's cock, but they actually managed to squirt onto Tails's belly and even the bottom of his chest. And all of this was caused by several thick shots of fox cum being forced deep into her pussy.

"So... good" she moaned as the two of them calmed down, but even as their orgasms finally ended, Blaze noticed that his length still hadn't calmed down "Your STILL hard?"

"Er... yeah, I can only go one more round though" said Tails, sheepishly looking back at Tangle and Whisper who had finally gotten their breath back.

"That's not a problem" said Tangle "You can still cum on our faces."

And that's how they ended it. Tails leaned up against the tree and Tangle, Whisper and Blaze gathered around his legs and began to lick and service his cock, which was coated in all of their juices and made even tastier to them. They licked it clean of their juices but coated it in their saliva. Tails moaned as the three sexy girls took care of him. They sucked on his balls, dug their tongue's into the slit on his tip and licked the sides of it, they took turns deepthroating it and the even licked at his thighs.

"Shit" he growled, taking hold of his cock and beginning to stroke it himself "I'm gonna cum."

The three of them quickly pulled away from him and began to kiss and lick each other, further egging him on while staring up at him with lidded seductive eyes. They pressed their tits together, they lashed out at each other with their tongues and they all sat in a big puddle of their mixed juices from each of their intense times with Tails.

"Oh FUCK" he cried as he released one last time all over their faces.

They each cried out with delight as they were showered by thick ropes of sticky, white fox cum. It dripped onto their breasts, splattered their faces, landed in their mouth's it even matted their hair. His orgasm seemed to last forever, but when it finally ended, he leaned against the tree as his cock finally calmed down and softened, meanwhile the lemur, wolf and cat began to clean each other after swallowing whatever landed in their mouth's.

"I still can't believe that there is so much" said Blaze, licking some cum off of Whisper's cheek "And after we each had him twice too."

"Trust me, he can go on for almost a whole day when he has a full tank of gas" said Tangle, using her finger to get some cum off of Blaze's nose.

"We should really try that with you sometime" said Whisper, sucking some cum off of Tangle's right breast.

"For now though we should probably clean each other up, especially Blaze" said Tails "She's the one who has a someone to go back to, and he'll be suspicious if we don't do a good enough job."

"Don't worry" said Tangle, grabbing the picnic basket "I came prepared."

"I thought you said there was nothing in there" said Tails.

"Nothing food wise" said Tangle taking out some tissues from the basket.

Finally the four of them cleaned up to the best of their ability, focusing more on Blaze than anyone else, mainly because she was the one at danger of getting caught the most, namely by Silver. But they somehow managed to clean her up well enough to erase any trace of her fucking with another man, they even managed to get all of the cum out of her hair and make it look neat when they tied it back up.

"Well that was fun" said Tangle, as she and Whisper walked away with the basket and the picnic rug.

"See you next time cutie" said Whisper, winking at Tails.

Tails blushed and turned to Blaze and said "I guess we better head home too."

"Yes" said Blaze "But real quickly."

She grabbed Tails and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her tongue may have stayed put, but she still made it hot for Tails, it was probably the thought of kissing another man's girlfriend. Blaze pulled away.

"Thank you for helping me where Silver couldn't" she said to him "I may try and catch you again, but if you tell Silver or anyone else besides Tangle and Whisper, I will burn you to a crisp alright."

Tails's only response was to chuckles and give Tails a peck on the cheek, which was more than enough for him to show his reassurance. They shared a friendly smile and Tails turned and with a spin of his tails, took to the skies and in the direction of home. After a couple of minutes of flying, he had finally made it home, normally he'd head off to his garage and tinker until he passed out, but after that intense time with three girls, he went straight for bed, collapsing on the mattress and falling asleep instantly.

Meanwhile, Blaze had finally reached her own home. She felt more satisfied than she had ever felt in her life, and it was all thanks to Tails. Stepping inside and closing the door though she had one more thing to take care of.

"Hey Blaze" said Silver, walking up to her "You we're gone for quite a while."

"Sorry about that" said Blaze "I let the time get away from me." This was technically true.

"It's okay" said Silver "Listen I just wanted to apologise from earlier. I should have helped you, you said it yourself, your in heat, and if you really want to we can go up to the bedroom right now and take care of it."

"No it's okay" said Blaze "That walk helped me clear my head, I think I'll just go take a shower and head off to sleep."

"Wow... okay" said Silver, watching as Blaze walked past him "Sounded like it did you some good."

"Oh yes" said Blaze smirking 'It did me alright, and it did me real good' she thought.


End file.
